dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcel Graves
Name: Marcel Graves Year/Age/House: 3rd year/13/ Hufflepuff Personality: Marcel, unlike his four other brothers, is simply to chill for his own good. Gently by nature, he takes the middle ground in any arguments his other four brothers may have and tries as hard as he can to stop the arguments, never getting into the arguments or fights because he knows he would win any physical fight. He isn't very sociable when it comes to talking to new people, staying away from conversations with new people. Marcel has a tendincy to laugh at everything. Even though he hates all the violence between his brothers, Marcel loves them almost as much as his surfboard. He watches all his brothers fight which just makes him build up angry of them fighting. He rarely releases the anger. He is also very athletic, being good at any sport he tries, and cares more about sports than his grades. If Marcel couldn't do sports, especially water sports, he would surely die. Even though he is good at all sports he tries, Marcel doesn't try hard in any contact sport but his built up anger does come out in the sports he does try in. History: Among his four other brothers, you could call Marcel the odd one out, personality wise. He is one of five, the second youngest of identical quintuplets, and boys no less. His mother Mélanie supplied a lineage rife with twins or triplets through her grandmother. Genetics were rooting for the Graves family because his father Alvin's ancestry also has a similar theme, only their genetics were capable of filling his family tree with multiples through his grandfather. He had always been one of the biggest and strongest quintuplets, making the rest of his brothers look tiny compared to him, even in childbirth. He may have been and still is the biggest quintuplet, he was the last one out of his brothers to use magic. The first surfboard Marcel ever got took him forever, spending hours in ever shop, until his parents got one made specifically for him. After that, Marcel started learning how to make surfboards, selling them every time he went to the beach. Taking the middle ground in brotherly fights had always seemed right to him, knowing that if he did get into the fight, none of them would stand a chance. The middle ground is where Marcel always stood and is how his first sign of magical abilities appeared. Caine, Damien and Julien were picking on Quincy like normal on their 10th birthday, Marcel standing away from them but not helping but would step in if one of them tried to hit another, when Quincy was just about to make it physical but was stopped by what seemed to be nothing. Over and over again, Quincy tried to get through what was stopping him but nothing happened. Alvin and Melanie soon realized that Marcel had just done magic for the first time, making the birthday party into a bigger celebration because they thought Marcel was going to be a Squib. Being the middle ground sort of made Marcel go his own way from his brothers, getting his parents to take him somewhere there was water to swim, making his family take a trip to Hawaii one time, or making sure they took him to somewhere that he could do something athletic. Family: Quincy, Caine, Damien and Julien (brothers) Model: Chandler Riggs Category:UniPacific16 Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Students